<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconventional Wayfinders by Miss_TC_Nova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466057">Unconventional Wayfinders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_TC_Nova/pseuds/Miss_TC_Nova'>Miss_TC_Nova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_TC_Nova/pseuds/Miss_TC_Nova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eraqus convinces Xehanort to get their ears pierced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unconventional Wayfinders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Fingers work their magic, gliding through ebony hair. The pampered would absolutely melt into oblivion if he could; instead, he just soaks in the sunlight streaming in through the window and indulges in the feeling of someone playing with his hair. So relaxed is the young man that he begins to drift away—that is, until the magic stops and a digit taps against his nose.</p><p>               “Eraqus, aren’t you supposed to be reading?” Book aside, silver eyes—sparkling from that afternoon light—peer down at the lap in which the slacker rests his head.</p><p>               The response is an unabashed grin. “Maybe.” A brow arches at him. “Come on Xehanort. I’m not bothering your studies.”</p><p>               “So,” the studious replies sharply. “If you don’t study, when the test comes around, you’ll try to get me to cheat for you again and we’ll both get caught and get detention…again.”</p><p>               Chuckling, Eraqus reaches up to swat silver bangs from the other boy’s face. “Maybe next time you should double check before throwing the most obvious cheat sheet right in front of the Master’s face.”</p><p>               “Or—” The book snaps shut. “—you could study and do your test without getting me in trouble…again.”</p><p>               “I thought you liked risk.”</p><p>               “Sure, but I’m no fool—you should know; you’re king of that field.” Fingers pinch at a cheek.</p><p>               The boy in white pushes the fingers from his face, still smiling like the royal fool he is. Then something that’s been dancing through his thoughts for a long time slips past his lips. “Hey, get a piercing with me.”</p><p>               Understandable is the look of shock on his partner’s face. “What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>               Granted, it is a very odd request, but there is certainly a motivation behind his suggestion; he can display his affection all he wants in smooches, snuggles, and sneaky spots, but those are things that can fade in the fleeting moments following said acts. That’s not to say Eraqus will ever forget his beloved’s greedy kisses or the embraces that make him feel like he’s more than just another face in a bloodline of world defenders, but those affections, filled with so much adoration, always leave him anxious that his happiness will one day vanish—all he wants is some physical proof that these moments happened. Having thought long and hard about the decision, this is the solution that emerged.</p><p>               “Let’s go get our ears pierced,” he repeats, sitting up. “Come on. It’ll be fun!”</p><p>               “I’m sure it’ll be painful…”</p><p>               “Only for a while. Urd says it’s not that bad. Even Bragi got one.”</p><p>               “Okay, first off, Bragi would jump into a hole for a bag of candy. Second, Urd is probably the one who threw the bag down there.”</p><p>               An attempt to defend his friends is made, “That only happened once!”</p><p>               “But it happened.”</p><p>               “Just—come on! Please!”</p><p>               There’s an initial resistance, but Xehanort cannot withstand his boyfriend’s puppy-eyes for long—Era knows; Era checked. The “simple request” has to be considered a bit longer than an average request but he does inevitably give. “Fine.”</p><p>               “Yes! Let’s go!” Grabbing his hand, the excited boy drags the other out of the library.</p><p>               “Now?!”</p><p>               Yes, he wants to go now.</p><p>               By the time they arrive at the parlor that’s been scouted out for a few weeks, Eraqus is sure his companion is only seconds away from reconsidering his life choices. Various art pieces adorn the ruby walls and black furniture is set to accommodate guests. There are tables and chairs behind the show-case counter with a variety of bottles and tools at disposal, looking ready to torment someone.</p><p>               “What can I do for you boys?” the man behind the glass counter asks.</p><p>               “Hi.” A wave is added to the greeting. “We’re here to get our ears pierced.”</p><p>               He’s far more relaxed than expected. “Cool. What do you have in mind?”</p><p>               And thus they have approached the first obstacle. “Er, actually we haven’t decided yet.”</p><p>               So the professional goes over the variation of ear piercings, shows some example pictures, and explains how to care for new piercings. When there’s still no decision on the type of piercing, a gesture to the case is made, offering a look at the myriad of jewelry available.</p><p>               The second his eyes lay on the black bands, Eraqus knows which ones he wants to share with his boyfriend—it seemed like fate to him. His finger points into the glass. “These ones.”</p><p>               They clink as they fall onto the counter for the two to inspect, but the instigator is already sold. “You sure you want these ones? Cuffs usually go in the cartilage which is a bit more painful than your usual earlobe piercings.”</p><p>               Xehanort eyes the shorter boy who grins and declares, “Yep. I want these ones—one for each of us.”</p><p>               “Alright. Who’s going in the chair first?”</p><p>               Now in the face of imminent pain, Era starts to get cold feet. While he is a key bearer and is no stranger to pain, he’s not exactly a fan of it and prefers to shy away. He’s fully aware his reaction is a little silly, but good ol’ Xe heaves a sigh and announces, “I’ll go first.”</p><p>               Stone eyes watch on as the first boy speaks with the piercer about placement of the ear décor as casually as talking about the weather on Scala. True to his persona, he shows no apprehensions.</p><p>               “You wanna hold his hand?” the artist offers the onlooker.</p><p>               This immediately brings up an objection from the first victim. “Pfft. I don’t need anyone to hold my hand. Let’s just do it.”</p><p>               A sheepish grin via Era is given. The artist shrugs and turns back on the boy in the chair. The faintest hint of concern finally flashes in those silver eyes, detectable only by the boy who knows him best. Nevertheless, with a simple blink and only the slightest of twinges, the job gets done. Once he’s free, Xehanort looks to Eraqus—the ear just starting to react to the piercing.</p><p>               “How does it look?”</p><p>               The gleaming metal brings about a strange happiness within the shorter male. In Eraqus’s mind, it’s a mark—a claim—and it makes him absolutely overjoyed. “It looks great…I guess that means it’s my turn?”</p><p>               They swap out and the boy with black hair feels the nerves coil in his gut again. A marker taps against his ear and the placement is confirmed. As the needle is being prepped, his heart beats louder in his chest, prompting his gaze to turn on the other boy.</p><p>               “Guess I’m not quite as brave,” he admits, hand upturned in requisition.</p><p>               There’s a mock of annoyance but fingers interlock and hold firmly. “It’s not that bad, you wuss.” Nervously, the second victim just smiles.</p><p>               There’s a warning and the muscles in his body tense, his fist curling tighter around his partner’s. A sharp bite takes hold in his ear but he knows better than to flinch away; instead, focus goes to the reciprocated squeeze in his hand. It feels like forever but eventually the pain dies down, blood rushing around the spot which is unlikely to die down soon.</p><p>               Elated and relieved, he hops up. “Phew! I’m glad that’s over!”</p><p>               “Glad? You’re the one who planned this whole thing,” his boyfriend scolds.</p><p>               “That doesn’t mean I go around poking needles through my ears in my spare time.”</p><p>               The good-natured artist chuckles. “Alright.” A mirror is propped up for their viewing. “Wha’chu boys think?”</p><p>               Once again, Eraqus is very pleased at seeing his shiny, new adornment, but that euphoria is nowhere near the hit he gets from each glance at the matching piece worn by Xehanort. Bleeding through his brain is the thought of how beautiful the mark he’s chosen looks on his dearest.</p><p>               “It’s perfect. Thanks.”</p><p>               Xe bounces his shoulders. Several more words of gratitude are given before the couple pays and heads home. The boy in white is more chipper than usual on their trek and his companion’s admiration of the light-heartedness is not missed.</p><p>               Back at the castle, the pair ambles along the student dorms.</p><p>               “So we’re supposed to spray this on our ears twice a day?” questions the boy in black, holding up a mini spray bottle.</p><p>               “That’s what he said.”</p><p>               A hand riffles through silver hair, only to quickly retract with a grimace; his ear is now notably upset at having been impaled.  “Why did you have to pick a helix piercing?”</p><p>               Despite his beloved’s griping, Era eyes the band with a little smile. “I thought it looked cooler. What? You don’t like the cuffs I picked?”</p><p>               “Why cuffs?”</p><p>               This is where the shorter boy feels a bit sheepish in admitting his cheesy reasoning—but if anyone would understand, it would be Xehanort. “Because they have stars in them.”</p><p>               What Eraqus is referring to is the star-shaped holes in the black metal. Years ago, shortly following the arrival of the non-native boy, he told his classmates about a fruit from his home world that is rumored to bind two people’s destinies should they share one—it grows in the shape of a star. Now Eraqus had no way of finding Xehanort’s home world, let alone this magical fruit; so in hopes the symbolism will be enough—even if it’s just to remind these boys to take control of their own destinies—he chose the jewelry based on a fantasy.</p><p>               “You’re such a sap.” This is no doubt Xehanort’s attempt to lighten the heavy implications. It’s worth noting the tint of pink bleeding across his nose.</p><p>               With a childish huff, Era folds his arms and storms ahead into his room. “Fine. Don’t wear it. See what I care. You just had a needle in your ear for nothing.”</p><p>               Just as he’s shirking off his haori, a pair of arms slips around his waist. “I said you were a sap; I didn’t say I wasn’t gonna wear it,” the taller hums, chin falling on a shoulder. “It’s cute that you believe in such fairy tales.”</p><p>               Stony eyes roll. “You’re rude.”</p><p>               He can’t resist the nuzzle against his neck. “<em>You’re</em> adorable.”</p><p>               There’s little resistance to being pulled around, but Eraqus is in for a surprise when the hands against his shoulders push him down onto the bed. He has just enough time to sit up before the other straddles his lap. It feels like a balloon swelling in his chest as his face is captured and drawn close. However, the normally hunter-like gaze is surprisingly soft and warm.</p><p>               “Silly, symbolic jewelry or not, no matter where our paths may take us, I’ll always find you in the end.” Even his voice holds that sincere emotion.</p><p>               Xehanort is not one to blatantly lay himself out for anyone—even his partner sometimes struggles to reach through the indifference. But the moments where he does let his guard down tend to be most cherished by the shorter boy as he knows they are the most important. No matter what happens, he knows Xe will hold true to his words and maybe that’s all Era needed to keep his peace of mind. It’s still going to fill him with happiness to see his little tag on his boyfriend’s ear though.</p><p>               The sweet instant is short lived, transitioning easily back to the wolfish nature more suitable for the boy in black. With a dangerous gleam, he leans closer. All tension melts in the submissive boy’s anticipation.</p><p>               “On the other hand, if you wanted some sort of proof of your claim, there are certainly other ways you could’ve left a mark,” the instigator whispers against pink lips, putting every strand of black hair on end.</p><p>               “Wanna demonstrate?” His mind is already lost to the desire for affection.</p><p>               With slow, deliberate draw of his tongue along the bottom lip, Xehanort lowly replies, “Oh you know I’m going to.”</p><p>               He pushes his partner down onto the bed and indulges Eraqus in his greed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>